


Keeps Means Forever and Forever's Just Fine

by echoes_of_another_life



Series: A Hug is Worth a Thousand Words [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Porn with Feelings, Slash, Supernatural Convention, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gives Jared what he wants and discovers that Jared has a dirty fucking mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeps Means Forever and Forever's Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wings128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/gifts), [sasha_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/gifts).



> Sequel to: Once His Hug Has You, it's Apt to be for Keeps

Keeps Means Forever and Forever’s Just Fine   


Jensen was the first to leave the stage, grateful that Clif already had the exit door open because his hands were shaking so much he was sure everyone in the room would notice, even from a distance. For once he was more nervous about leaving a room full of fans than entering it, and almost laughed at the absurdity of needing a buffer between himself and Jared.

It was one thing to acknowledge whatever it was Jared was feeling in front of an audience that acted as an unknowing safety net and another to be suddenly alone with it, with Jared.

It had nothing to do with love. That was something he’d never feared, not with Jared. Love had come easy, and was a natural progression for them both, the steady slide from friendship to something deeper. 

It wasn’t intimacy. Whatever boundaries or hang ups Jensen had in the beginning Jared had soon demolished with his generosity of self and ever increasing need to touch, mostly Jensen and the realisation of pleasure that Jensen discovered in Jared’s affectionate and flirtatious nature.

It was the sudden flare of want and need that slammed into awareness and had Jensen dropping his gaze to Jared’s mouth and unconsciously leaning in, despite the danger. It was the fact that Jared noticed, his voice becoming softer, deeper, down to almost a whisper, the way he shifted closer, and looked at Jensen, eyes locked and lingering a heartbeat longer than necessary. It was Jared’s knowing half smile. The touch of Jared’s fingers ghosting against Jensen’s arm and the increasing heat that weaved its way between each question and answer until Jensen was sure everyone in the room could feel it.

But now the audience was gone, and it was just, Jensen and Jared. 

Jensen quickened his pace as he walked down the hotel corridor, aware of Jared’s footfall behind him, gaining momentum, trying to catch up, and he pushed ahead, a touch faster. He shoved through the rear exit door, glad that, for the most part, the convention was over, and he could get back to their hotel and sort through the mess of thoughts and emotions, and yes, fear, without a thousand pair of eyes and ears focused on his every move. 

“Jensen, wait up.” Jared grabbed Jensen’s arm and turned him around. 

Jensen felt the heat of Jared’s touch burn through both his jacket and shirt, straight through to skin. He lowered his head to where Jared’s fingers were curled around his bicep, and then glanced away.

“Hey, look at me.” Jared released his grip and stepped back.

Jensen turned his head. His eyes level with Jared’s mouth, which for the first time of noticing, wasn’t smiling. Jensen looked up, noticed Jared was breathing through his nose, hard, and then met his gaze. There was uncertainty there, and also a reflection of Jensen’s fear. 

Jared stepped forward, Jensen stepped back, and Jared flinched. 

“Just… not here, okay?” Jensen said.

Jared nodded. “Are you sorry?”

“What?” Jensen shook his head. “No, definitely no. Just…”

The car pulled up before either could say anything else, which was probably a good thing because that was all Jensen had. He wasn’t sorry but other than that he didn’t know. He just knew he wanted to find out. 

They both climbed inside the car, and Jensen wondered when Jared had become so huge, or used up so much space because while he’d always known Jared was tall and broad, he’d never really been so completely aware of it before. The fact of it burned through the denim where Jared’s thigh rested against his own, the heavy press of Jared’s arm against his side, and the subtle smell of spice mingled with the heady scent of sweat that filled the small interior of the car.

“When did you know?” Jensen asked. He kept his face forward and made eye contact with Clif’s frown in the rear-view mirror and wished he’d kept silent. 

“Since always,” Jared replied. 

Jensen wanted to ask what that meant. Always. However, he was conscious that they weren’t alone and he was the one who hadn’t wanted to find the meaning of what had happened while on stage until they were some place quiet, alone but the silence was deafening and he’d needed something, a moment of relief?

To hear Jared’s voice?

Just something.

Jensen nodded, aware that his lack of response caused Jared to turn his head away, and stare out the passenger window. He shifted slightly, raised his hand and squeezed Jared’s knee. It was meant to be quick, comforting, but he kept it there for the rest of the journey back to their hotel.

Clif dropped them off at the hotel and pulled out into the late afternoon traffic, waved his arm through the open window as he drove away from the sidewalk. Jensen smiled and waved back, turned to find that Jared had already entered the hotel and was halfway across the lobby. He caught up with him at the elevator, which for once was empty, he pressed the button for the sixth floor and moved to stand beside Jared, but neither spoke. The tension was rising faster than the elevator, and Jensen hoped this wasn’t how it was going to be now, and was reminded of the old adage, that friends can be lovers but lovers can’t be friends.

The elevator pinged, the doors slid open and Jensen followed Jared out, down the carpeted corridor to Jared’s room. 

“You’re coming in?” Jared asked. 

“You’re kidding right?” Jensen replied.

Jared smiled for the first time since they’d left the stage, and Jensen felt some of the tension ease. His shoulders relaxed. He breathed out without the tightness and claustrophobic sense of absolute fear and unknowing. 

“Do you want a drink?” Jared asked.

Jensen shook his head. “I want to know what always means.” 

Jared shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know…just always,” he said.

Jensen watched the changing expression on Jared’s face. The tired look and hard set to his jaw that Jensen was sure hadn’t been there that morning. He cursed under his breath. “Just know that nothing you say is going to make me leave this room.”

“Just…” Jared said. He raised his hand and removed his beany hat and ran his fingers through his hair. “We’re friends… shit, at least take off your jacket.”

Jensen shrugged out of his jacket, watched Jared do the same, and waited while Jared pushed up the sleeves on his shirt, revealing tanned and muscular forearms. 

“Everything is so easy between us, you know?” Jared said. 

Jensen nodded. 

“But it’s more than that. It’s more than wanting to be around you, be with you. It’s more than wanting to touch you. It’s like I’m not alive, unless I am; with you, touching you,” Jared said.

Jensen didn’t move, didn’t say a word. 

“And when I’m not; not with you or touching you then I’m thinking about you. Everywhere I turn, on set, at the airport, or arriving for one of these things. I’m looking for you. I check my watch, constantly, waiting,” Jared said. 

Jensen stepped forward. 

“I’m so tired of waiting Jensen.”

“Jesus,” Jensen said. 

They could do the niceties later, or maybe they’d been doing them since the first instant they’d set eyes on each other. Either way, Jared was done waiting and Jensen was just… done. He’d wanted to know and Jared gave it to him, truth and vulnerability and longing, everything. Now Jensen wanted the rest. He wanted the knowledge of touch, and taste. Jared was done waiting, and Jensen figured it was time to stop asking him to.

Jensen ate up the distant between them in three strides, grabbed Jared’s hand and pulled; half dragged him across the room, kicked open the bedroom door and pulled Jared inside. He took hold of the hem of his black Henley and pulled it over his head, threw it to the floor as he toed off first one shoe and then the other. 

“Jensen?” Jared said. 

“What, you want romance?” Jensen smiled. He reached for the top button of his jeans and pulled, eased down the zipper.

“No, just you,” Jared replied. 

“Then strip.” Jensen grinned. 

Jared undid the first button on his shirt and then pulled it over his head, dropping it to the floor where it landed on top of Jensen’s jeans. He tugged at his belt, freeing it from its buckle. He released the top button on his jeans, and looked up to find Jensen naked, and watching him. Jared swallowed, hard, “I just want you to know…” Jared began.

“I know,” Jensen replied. He stepped forward and put his hands over Jared’s felt the slight tremor and eased one hand away, brought it to his chest, palm down. “You want to touch me, then touch me,” Jensen whispered.

Jared lowered his gaze to where his hand was resting, right over Jensen’s heart and swallowed again. He pressed against Jensen’s skin, and Jensen felt the steady thud of his heart, felt it pick up speed, the gentle thud-thud, faster and louder in his ear. 

“Feel that?” Jensen said. 

Jared nodded but didn’t look up. He kept his head down and gaze fixed on the movement of his hand. He trailed his finger around Jensen’s nipple and watched it harden and peak. He did it again, circling inward, closer and closer and then scraped a nail over the erect tip and Jensen sucked in a rapid breath, blew it out, harsh and ragged. Jared moved over to Jensen’s other nipple, did the same, scraping his nail harder and pinched Jensen’s nipple between his fingers.

“Jesus,” Jensen hissed. 

And still Jared didn’t look up. He trailed his fingers downward, and Jensen felt each muscle flex and then relax under Jared’s touch. He felt Jared’s fingernail scrape around his navel and lower, almost there. Jensen swayed forward. He heard Jared’s intake of breath and waited. Jared’s fingers pushed through coarse hair and then finally, he ran his fingers along the entire length of Jensen’s erect cock, all the way to the tip, circled the already wet head and looked up.

Jensen met Jared’s stare, lost for anything to say other than please, fuck, and right the hell now, but then Jared lifted his hand. He sucked his finger into his mouth and curled his tongue around the taste of Jensen, and groaned. 

Jensen reached for the waistband of Jared’s jeans, and yanked the rest of the buttons free and slid Jared’s jeans downward, the palms of Jensen’s hands skimming down Jared’s hips and the tops of his thighs. He waited for Jared to step out of his jeans and then pushed him toward the bed. Jensen followed Jared’s backward momentum until Jared stopped short against the bed’s frame. Jensen took a single step back and just looked.

He’d seen Jared naked before, but he’d never seen him hard. “So fucking beautiful,” Jensen said. He reached out, pushed against Jared’s chest, followed him down and straddled Jared’s hips. Jensen rested his hands on Jared’s chest, his fingers splayed and slid them upward, toward Jared’s shoulders and then either side of Jared’s neck as he bent forward, his cock hard and wet against Jared’s stomach. He lowered himself down until he was an inch away from Jared’s face, felt Jared breathe against his own, hot and heavy. Jensen leaned in, and pressed his lips lightly against Jared’s. 

Jared groaned, opened his mouth and Jensen deepened the kiss, pressed harder, tongue seeking and finding Jared’s, retreated and Jared followed. He pushed his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, slid his hands down Jensen’s back, over the dip and swell to cup Jensen’s ass cheeks, fingers pressing into muscle and rocked him forward and back, and groaned into Jensen’s mouth as Jensen’s cock bumped and slid up against his own.

Jensen pulled away, sucked in air through his teeth, and just stared at Jared for a beat. Jared rocked him forward again. Slow and easy and Jensen lowered his gaze to where their cocks were aligned, sliding up against the other and groaned, took a moment to feel the heat, but it wasn’t enough.

“Open your legs,” Jensen said.

Jared spread his legs, and Jensen crowded back in. “Bend your knees.” Jensen wrapped his fist around Jared’s cock and stroked up, all the way to the head and then down, back up, slid his finger through the wetness that leaked from the slit and Jared groaned, loud and lifted his hips. He eased his hand beneath Jared’s sac, fingers wet with pre come and pushed into his hole, twisted his finger and slid out, added another and pushed back in. 

Jensen didn’t think it was possible for his cock to be any harder, but right there, watching Jared take his fingers, his tight hole opening for each thrust in, had him painfully hard. Jensen groaned. His own cock leaked pre come onto the sheet beneath them, and Jensen had to grit his teeth as Jared’s tight muscle clenched around his fingers. He wanted to wait, to touch and taste every inch of Jared, to lick into him and hear the sounds Jared made, but he was so hot, and hard and he needed to feel that same sweet muscle open and tighten around his cock. 

“Jared, I haven’t…” Jensen began. 

“In the top drawer,” Jared moaned. 

Christ, he didn’t want to move, didn’t want to be anywhere but inside Jared. He dragged in a deep breath and moved away, pushed himself up from the bed and made his way to the nightstand. He pulled open the top drawer and took out a foil packet and turned around. Jared was watching him, naked and legs spread, cock hard and resting against his stomach, his fingers fisted in the sheet.

“Jensen,” Jared said. 

“Done waiting, I know.” Jensen smiled. He took another second to just look, ripped open the foil packet, and rolled the condom over his cock. He climbed back onto the bed, and between Jared’s legs, sank down into the strength of muscled thighs that pressed against his hips possessively.

“Ready?” Jensen said. 

“Since always,” Jared replied.

Jensen pressed in, just the head of his cock and felt Jared’s hole stretch and take him in. He groaned, pushed deeper and felt Jared’s fingernails scrape against his ribs and then grip his hips, tight. He thrust up, all the way in and just stilled, closed his eyes and breathed, deep, steady breaths as Jared’s muscle clenched around him, rhythmic spasms that massaged his cock and nearly sent him over the edge. 

“So tight,” Jensen said. 

He thrust in, hard and fast, withdrew, right to the tip and pushed back in and Jared groaned, slid his hands around Jensen’s waist, cupped his ass cheeks and brought him closer. Forced Jensen deeper.

“Fuck,” Jared hissed. “Knew it would be good.” 

Jensen withdrew again. He pushed back in, hard, fast. He reached for Jared’s cock and found Jared’s hand already there, wrapped around his own length, fisting up and down to match Jensen’s rhythm.

“I’m so gonna fuck you later,” Jared gasped. “Slow, and easy. Gonna make you beg.” 

Jensen’s breath hitched, become caught in his throat and came away on a strangled moan. His cock twitched and Jared cried out, clenched around him, tight and again, as Jensen pushed back in, one, twice.

“Gonna lick you open until you’re good and wet. Push my tongue all the way in. Taste every inch,” Jared gasped. “Gonna fuck you with my mouth and tongue until you’re begging me to let you come.”

“Fuck,” Jensen hissed. “You dirty mouthed…” He slammed forward, all the way in. His balls pressed tight to Jared’s ass, pulled back, just an inch and thrust up.

“Gonna… fuck… Jensen?” Jared dug his heels into the mattress, pushed up, hard against Jensen and stilled. 

Jensen slammed back in. He watched the flush creep across Jared’s chest, up to his neck and across his cheekbones. He thrust up, harder and watched Jared arch his back. His head thrown back against the pillow, mouth open and breathing short, shallow puffs of air as he tightened his grip around his cock and pulsed thick ropes of come across his stomach and chest.

“Yeah, just like that,” Jensen groaned. He thrust forward, fast, sharp, rapid snaps of his hips and closed his eyes as his own orgasm hit. 

…

Jensen felt Jared edge closer, and heard the contented sigh that escaped Jared’s lips as he relaxed against Jensen and whispered his name sleepily. He wrapped one arm around Jared’s waist, fingers splayed against Jared’s stomach. Jared’s breathing settled to a steady, satisfied hum that pulled Jensen down into sleep.

“Dirty mouthed fuck,” Jensen breathed.


End file.
